Destiny
by annie1997
Summary: Well this is my Destiny story sorry it took so long I had to rewrite a lot of parts hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Well here's my Destiny story I've been trying to get this uploaded but never had it perfect till now enjoy. The character I think fit these people best and other things I mention in this story are on my profile if you want to see what they look like. - Annie

* * *

When I was 5 I told my mom and dad that they were the color of pink and that I could see grandma, who died 3 years ago I had never seen her before. I was sent to a mental hospital and I knew I had to keep this a secret from everyone till something happened 10 years later.

I was at this wild party when I saw a guy who I didn't know so I went over to him. Even though I was a little drunk, but it seem harmless to go and talk to him.

"Hey I've never seen you around her before. Oh by the way my names Elena what's yours", I said.

"Mine is Drake and I just moved here. I'm a big party person who throws these anyway", Drake said.

"Some friends of mine. They always throw one party a year but it's really like 5 but only certain people come to the other 4", I said.

"Really so is this the big group or special people", Drake said.

"Big group but trust me you'll be here a lot more", I said.

"Ok how drunk are you", Drake said as if he already knew I was starting to get really dizzy and I almost fell down when lucky Drake got me mid air.

"Ok let's have you sit down and have some water before you puke ok", Drake said. I was so embarrassed I just nodded my head and went to the barn, it wasn't far from the party, but out of earshot.

When Drake got me to sit down he saw something hit him upside the head and he was out cold. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital next to Drake who was still passed out, no one could tell me why I was in the hospital but my colors that I saw since I was 5 had gotten much worse, when the nurse came in.

"Welcome back Elena. I'm your nurse Julia, how do you feel", Julia said.

"Fine, but what happen? Why am I here", I asked till I saw Drake right next to me.

"Is he going to be ok", I asked nervously.

"Yes he is. He just has a big bump on his head he will be fine", Julia said when I see my Mom, Dad, and little sister Avery. I didn't say anything but they all looked the same color, light blue. I didn't even know what that meant yet, but I could figure out that they missed me because they all were hovering over me.

"Why are you guys hovering over me all I did was go to a party with some friend. I'm fine ok no more hugging", I said trying to breathe.

"We're sorry we were just soo scared because they had to call 911 and we didn't know what happen. Do you remember anything from that night", my mom said. I was thinking wow, I just woke up and she's asking me things I don't know the answer to anyway.

"No I don't remember anything from that night beside Drake, who was being really nice and giving me a water bottle, then everything went black . Ok I don't remember anything else then that", I said as I see my best friend Annie walk through the door.

"You'll still able to do cheerleading try-outs with me right?", Annie asked.

"Yes she'll be able to go home today just don't hit your head ok", Julia said.

"Ok and how long are you going to keep Drake?", I asked.

"He'll be good to go in a day. He should be waking up now, do you want to go see him?", Julia asked.

"Ya thanks bye mom, dad, Avery", I said as they left and I got up to see him. As I went over to him all thought was he might have saved me.

"Just wake up for me please Drake, please", I whispered in his ear and I could see his eyes starting to open.

"Hey, your Elena right? You ok,", Drake said as he touched the scar on my cheek as I leaned into his hand.

"Ya all right what about you."


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 so hope you enjoy Review plz- Annie

* * *

"Just fine now, but I know you're leaving today and I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll see you then. Oh and by the way maybe when I'm out of here we can go on a date", Drake said as he stopping me from walking further.

"Ya but not till you get better", I said as I left the room and started to go home. As I got home all my parents said was to go up to my room and sleep. I didn't want to sleep, I was asleep for a day I just wanted to go outside and do swimming. I was thinking my parents are overreacting, but I guess the best part is I get to go on a date with Drake and the colors are not as bad anymore. I was looking at the clock and knew Drake would be here soon. Drake it was cool that my parents were letting me go outside of the house. Someone rang the doorbell and I knew he was here so I went downstairs. A lot of thoughts were going through my head and most of them were thinking he looked really hot.

"Hey Elena ready to go", Drake said as he came in and saw me. I was lucky that I read his mind and knew what he was thinking and it made me blush.

"Yep let's go", I said while I was smiling and my parents getting a photo of us. I'm glad they did cause I'll keep this picture. As we got into his car we went to the movies, and it was really cute that he put his arm around me, but I kept feeling like someone was watching us, and they didn't like what they were seeing. After the movies he took me to the cliffs, I was thinking it was soo peaceful up here.

"You know what the best part of this date is bringing you here to the cliffs", Drake said as he turned to talk to me.

"Really let go outside it looks soo pretty out here", I said as I got out of the car.

"It's so pretty out here, but you do know I have to get back soon because of cheerleading try-outs."

"I know but we have at least 20 minutes and it's only a 5 minutes from your house, you'll be fine I promise." We were looking at the stars for a long time and I was starting to get cold so I moved closer to Drake and he let me slide in like he didn't mind I was getting this close. We were out longer than we thought and we just had enough time to get me home in time.

"I had a nice time thanks for taking me home", I said as I saw Drake moving in and I knew what that meant. I went along with it and it was the best kiss I ever had and we both couldn't stop smiling at each other. I slipped inside my house just to have enough time to get to my room and sleep. Once I got to sleep I started having the weirdest dream like the ones I use to have when I was little.

_I was walking in a field with a big willow next to the lake. Everything was peaceful till I saw the same guy who would haunt me when I was little._

"_So it looks like you came back after all these years", the man said._

"_No, but why am I here in the first place", I said._

"_You should know, you created it Elena", the man said._

"_How do you know my name", I said._

"_Your are my daughter", the man said as I woke up from that._

I looked at the clock and got ready for the tryouts and met up with Annie. A lot of things we're going through my head from the dream, and my physic powers that might act up. I felt bad I couldn't tell Annie that one secret, but I had to know for sure that I could trust her. As we got to tryouts I saw Emma who was really nice to me, till her boyfriend said he liked me so ya not good odds for getting on cheerleading squad. It's already noon and everyone was leaving to go home and sit by the phone waiting for the call saying if they made it or not. Everyone was leaving happy and ready to go home, but I was feeling like Emma had it out for me. Since Annie was driving me to her house I got to stare out into the road and think. Well the good part of today was that my psychic powers didn't act up today at all, but till I heard my phone go off I didn't know Annie was talking to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing to say but here is chapter 3

* * *

I was smiling at the text Drake sent me.

"_Hey how was tryouts can I call my girlfriend a cheerleader." I texted him back smiling because it the first time he called me his girlfriend._

"_Well the girlfriend part yes cheerleader part not till I got a call so I'll text you if I make it," _I said and put my phone away when we got to Annie's house.

I didn't know it would take this long, the waiting was killing me. So Annie and I were just trying to pass the time and watch some movies and I texted Drake asking if he wanted to come over because I was that bored of waiting. When the back door open I thought it was Drake, but it was Annie's brother Jacob. I used to read his mind all the time when we were kids so it was no problem now.

"What are you both doing", Jacob said.

"Waiting for a phone call so don't use the phone Jake. Is Drake coming I wanted to see the guy who saved you", Annie said all excited about Drake coming over.

"He might have taken the credit from someone else", Jacob tried to hid it under his breath, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Why do you think that Jake and don't pretend you didn't say anything I heard you", I said getting really mad at Jake for saying that. Drake got hurt just as bad I did, so he had no right to do that.

"Never mind I'll just go and Elena not everything is what you think", Jacob said as he left right when Drake came in. I was glad Drake didn't hear anything that Jacob had said.

"This wait is killing me", I said as Drake put his arm around me when my head starting to hurt and I knew what that meant, but I couldn't leave because the phone rang and we raced to the phone and I got to the phone first.

"Hello", I said. "Is this Elena and Annie's number", Coach Lizzy said.

"Yes this is Elena", I said.

"Well then congrats you and Annie made the squad", Coach Lizzy said.

"Really thank you so much", I said as I hanged up the phone and looked like I was about to cry and it's from the headache that covers it for me.

"So did we make it, but by the way you look like only one of us did", Annie said looking down too.

"Nope we both made it", I yelled to the top of my lunges. I was jumping up and down with Annie and I went straight to Drake and he spins me around and I loved it.

"I'm just glad you got it now we go swimming.", Drake said as both Annie and me were staring at him.

"Are you nuts it like 5, and also the water is super cold by now", Annie said when I was still staring at him like he was crazy.

"No it's only 3, you guys only been waiting for and hour", Drake said as he pulled me closer.

"That not right it felt like we we're waiting forever to hear back from them. If it's only 3 what are we still doing inside c'mon let's go to the private beach", Annie said all happily because she owns it and can use it whenever she wants. As Annie and me we're getting our bags for the beach ready, we we're talking about Drake who was downstairs.

"So what do you think of Drake?" I asked really nervous about what she might say and since I wasn't reading her mind it got me more nervous.

"He's really nice and super hot", Annie said as I was glad she liked him. What seem like 5 minutes to us felt like 2 hours for Drake.

"You take forever", Drake said as we all got in the car and started to drive to the beach. It was about 3:45 when we got to the beach. Annie brought her boyfriend Tyler so she didn't feel like a 3rd wheel. After a few minutes we both dropped our stuff and went straight in the water that was really cold. As soon as we got in the water both guys got in and we were splashing around and it felt good to be acting like a kid again and just having fun with my friends and my boyfriend.

"Hey you guys cold yet," Drake and Tyler said as they got on the sand.

"No not really why," Annie and I said as we we're laughing and swimming around.

"We were going to get some wood since it's getting dark", Tyler said.

"Ok we'll come out common Elena. The guys don't want us having fun when they're not here," Annie said as we got out and got on the sand. As soon as we got on the sand they left to go get firewood and that left Annie and me here on the beach with nothing to talk about because we didn't know how far out the guys went to get the wood.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still want to swim," I said looking at Annie, and she could tell that I was up to something.

"What you up to Elena," Annie said.

"You still want to swim," I said. As soon as I said it Annie knew I was talking about the cave here, and see if the guys we're going to freak out that we left so we ran to the cave and sat and watched. We saw the guys come back and we we're right they looked at all our stuff still there and they knew better and looked our way and we both ducked.

"Elena, Annie we know you're there you left footprints," Drake said. We came out and said no we didn't. We knew better and saw our footprints.

"Dang Annie we have to be more sneaky around them. Lets make some marshmallows," I said as I saw they got the fire going. When I looked at who it was I knew I had to get home so I could get ready for school tomorrow.

"Hey we got to go if we are going to be on time for school," I said.

"Ok lets go," Annie said as we put out the fire and headed back to the car and Annie said bye to Tyler and Drake went with us since his car was at Annie's place. As we got back to Annie's, Drake and I got in his car and he drove me back to my place. We were halfway to my house, but it felt good that I was going to high school and was already driving.

"Hey what you thinking about," Drake said as he looked over at me.

"Nothing really just that this moment is really nice and I wish we didn't have to go to school tomorrow", I said.

"Then we get to spend time during and after school," Drake said as we got to my house.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you pick me up."

"Yep I'll be here waiting for you at 6:30 got it."

"Ya I got it thanks see you," I said as Drake kissed my head and drove away while I went inside and went to sleep.

The next morning I was getting ready, but I kept looking at the clock to see how long I have till Drake comes and picks me up. I knew I was going to be late but I wasn't late at all I was on time for my class to start. When I saw Drake was in my class I sat right next to him as I looked at his schedule. I was happy to see that we have the same schedule. It felt good that I got to see him everyday, but as soon as I see Jacob in my class I knew this was not going to be good.

"Hey Jacob, what classes did you got?" I asked as Jacob sat right next to me and Drake. Sadly I was in the middle of them so it was really weird when one of them wanted something.

"Just the basic classes Spanish, English, P.E, Physics, and math. I'm just glad I don't have history it was soo boring last year," Jacob said.

"Ya don't I know it, but at least you weren't in Mr. Eng's class he just kept talking about something that was off the topic of what we were learning," I said as Mr. J came in for Spanish. We all got to try speaking Spanish, but it wasn't fun because of the physic part so it was like I already knew how to speak it. Drake, Jacob and me all headed to our class which were the same, but it was odd I didn't see Annie anywhere so I decided to text her.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey where are you Annie?" I asked._

"_I'm here at school I just have alot of AP classes meet you at lunch," _Annie said as I got to P.E. Well the rest of the day was just as I thought it would be and I waited till the end of the day so I can go to cheerleading.

I was glad that I only had Drake in my last class, but since thats when I have cheerleading he didn't really complain about staying after school. I saw Annie right when I was getting ready to go to cheerleading.

"Hey Annie where have you been all day", I said.

"Stuck in classes, AP classes are not easy don't take them", Annie said sounding really tired. It's been 1 hour and practice was finally over, I was glad that Drake was here so it felt alot better, but something was bugging me about Drake. I couldn't figure it out yet, but I would. It must have shown that I was thinking about something because Drake look over and held me back for a little bit.

"You ok Elena you look like something's bugging you?" Drake asked me.

"No nothing I'm just going to go home Drake, I'll see you tomorrow ok", I said.

"Ok, but if anything was wrong you would tell me right?" Drake asked looking really worried of where this was going, then I knew something was wrong with this picture.

"Ya I would but is something wrong with you, because you look like something is eating you up", I said turning it back on him.

"No why would you say that", Drake said a little too quickly.

"'Cause you answered that question too quickly for me to believe anything you say", I said starting to realise he was hiding something big and it didn't act up my psychic powers at all till I saw he had one of those rings to block it from me.

"Where did you get that ring?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Drake asked back.

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets."

"Well I'm not. I got this from my uncle it helps me with my psychic powers. It gets warm when another psychic comes by, it's how I know you're one." I was shocked that he said that in the open, when I noticed that's why my powers didn't work around him and why I felt so relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner. Wait does that mean you knew what I was and you remember everything that happen that night when we both woke in the hospital, do you even remember anything before you got hit in the head?"

"Yes I do, but please let's not do this here, where everyone can see us."

"Why not, you lied to me Drake. I trusted you, wow I guess that Jacob was right about you. You just took the credit for saving me."

"No that is true I did save your life, so anything else you want to ask me since you looked pissed off at me."

"Well of course I'm pissed off! You lied to me, but one question what happen after I passed out in the barn that night?"

"An old friend found me with you and he saw the mark and he thought it was this whole legends that has been passed through the years. It talks about this one girl who would be born and can see dead people at an early age and will have a mark on her, but by the way my friend looked at your mark I guess the legends are true."

"What does that mean I'm only a freshman in high school."

"It means you are the chosen one to set us all free. Here, this ring will let you know when danger is near you and when a bad psychic crosses your path."

"Why are you giving this to me Drake?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm suppose to protect you. I'm your guardian, to help you realize what you are and how you're suppose to free us."

"No there must be a mistake I never signed up for this. I'm only a freshman in high school, I can't handle this. Never talk to me again Drake," I said as I left and went straight to the cliffs so I can think. When my phone goes off I look at who is and sees it's Drake so I pressed ignore, maybe he'll think now not to lie to me about these things. When I see it's Jacob calling me I picked up.

"_Hello."_

"_Elena where are you I got a text from Drake saying you ran off what did he do to you."_

"_Nothing I got to go."_

"_No you don't tell me where you are now Elena."_

"_You know where I go to think"_ I said as I hanged up on him. After like 20 minutes I see Jacob's car driving up, then I see another car coming up.

"Elena what happen with you and Drake."

"It's something I can't tell you ok just trust me on that. Who's in the other car?"

"Drake I told him I wanted to talk to you first and ask what happen."

"Then just leave now!"

"Fine I'll tell him to leave so it's only you and me Elena," Jacob said as he went to Drake's car and told him to go, when I got a text from Drake.

"_I'm sorry for not telling you I wasn't sure you knew who you were." _Jacob came back over to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you going to tell me what happen?" Jacob asked.

"If I could I would, but I can't. I just need you to be on my side and be a friend."

"How about more then friends", Jacob said as he was leaning in.

"I think I just broke up with Drake I can't do this."

"Yes you can he won't mind." Jacob was still leaning toward me.

"Fine just once though", I said as Jacob kissed me long and slow. I started to get butterflies in my stomach and I thought I never had this feeling before with Drake. As I ended the kiss he kept his head close to mine.

* * *

What do think of Jacob and Alana kissing do you think that Jake was Alana's rebound Review- Annie


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know how long I wanted to do that?" Jake asked.

"How long have you been chasing after me?" I asked back.

"Well tell you later we have to get home," Jake said. It was a slow drive back to my house I'll I could think about was that kiss, when I saw my house in view I got out of the car and walked up to my room. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, but as soon as I did the night at the party was getting clearer.

"_What do you want John?" Drake asked._

"_You know I want Drake. I want her she will set us all free," John said._

"_No it's just a legend. There is no proof that it was true."_

"_Well look at the mark it's the same as the stories."_

"_That doesn't prove anything it could just be a birthmark John."_

"_No it is the legend come to life and you know it. Wait you like her don't you?" John asked._

"_No I'm her guardian she might not even know what she is." I wanted to tell Drake how wrong he was, but he was protecting me._

"_You know it's not allowed Drake,"_John said as he hit Drake on the head and all went dark and I woke up in my bed. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 6 so I got ready for school, but know I knew that Drake was telling the truth. I got in my car as fast I could to get to the school, but as soon as I got there I see Emma with Drake kissing by his car. I was so upset I just went inside and think why would Drake do that and why Emma would care.

"Hey you ok Elena?" Jake asked.

"Ya, but you still want to go out?" I asked.

"Ya, but are you sure you're over Drake?" Jake asked.

"Yes I know I am." As we got in the class Jake sat in the middle so I didn't have to sit next to Drake.

* * *

Do you think that Drake kissed Emma on purpose or was it all a misunderstanding?- Annie


	8. Chapter 8

**2 1\2 months later**

"Annie are you ever going to get used to your brother going out with me? It's been 2 months" I asked

" I will, but it was just a shocked when you told me 2 months ago", Annie explain as Jacob came in the room.

"Hey Sis, why is Elena here I was suppose to pick you up later," Jake said.

"I know I just wanted to talk to her ok. So don't worry I wasn't going to Elena anything embarrassing about you, wait she already knows most of them" Annie said as Jake looked like he was going to freak out.

"Hey don't worry she just wanted to talk about someone ok she didn't tell me anything, but now I want to know, you have to tell me later" I said as I was laughing to myself cause I got him.

"Ok I leave you guys alone. I'll see you later Elena" Jake said as he kiss my head and Annie was trying hard not to gag. After he left we got to talking about Emma I don't know why, but Emma changed somehow.

"What is up with Emma anyway?" Annie asked.

"I don't know after she kissed Drake and he broke up with her she just got a whole lot meaner."

"Oh ya I guess she can't handle being dumped, but speaking about Drake where has he been? Wait I know he still at the school but he just leaves right at lunch."

"I don't know I haven't talk to him since I broke up with him" I said but I was lying to my best friend again. I have been talking to Drake after he kissed Emma and he did it to get a reaction out of me. I still didn't know why Drake did that, but he gives me lesson on how to control my powers.

* * *

Review- Annie


	9. Chapter 9

"Really not one word 'cause I can see it on your face that your thinking about something."

"Nope nothing it's just about your brother. So try not to gag."

"I'll try not to, but no promises their. So just go on your date with my brother even though it's really creeping me out."

"Thanks, but I got to go so see you later", I said as Jacob walked through the door and went in the car.

"So what did my sister say to you?", Jacob said.

"Nothing about you trust me. She still getting used to us going out."

"Really well I don't blame her you're like a sister to her."

"There's no way."

"Yep, but I'm glad we are going out", Jacob said as he stopped the car when we saw Emma standing in the middle of the road. I thought she was crazy, but Drake did say after you kiss a non-psychic it tends to have an affect, but it never affected Jacob at all. When I feel my ring that Drake got me getting hot I knew who it was because I can see it in her eyes that Emma was always like this.

"Emma what are you doing in the middle of the road?" Jacob asked. Emma just stand there like she didn't hear anything. I knew right away I had to tell Drake, but he said if I'm in trouble just twist my ring around till it starts to heat up again. I got out of the car to talk to Emma.

* * *

What do you think will happen next to Alana, Jacob and Emma. Will Emma get revenge on Alana or will something stop her? Review plz- Annie


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma no one is going to hurt just go home."

"Yes you already did. You took everything from me including Drake" Emma yelled.

"No I didn't I broke up with Drake long ago. He still has me as a friend, but that's it." I yelled back because the wind was picking up and I knew Jacob could see everything and that means he saw Drake come out of the bush.

"Emma what I did it was a mistake I never intended to do that I was just trying to get Elena jealous. Elena is still my friend and that's it nothing more" Drake said right when Jacob got out of the car.

"Just stay back Jake ok I got this" I said.

"No I can't let you do this with him. I will lose you if I don't do anything" Jacob said looking sad.

"No you're not going to lose me. Just trust me ok" I said as he nodded his head and when I looked back Emma was about to explode.

"Emma just come with me and we'll work it out ok. No one has to get hurt" I said as I tried to step forward, but Drake stopped me and looked at me.

"No!" Emma screamed and she disappeared out of site and Jacob ran to me and gave me a big hug, but he was mad at me.

"Ok are you guys going to tell them what just a happen?" Jacob asked.

"I will, but we'll need your sister to come with us so we can tell both of you at the same time" Drake said. As Jacob kissed me and started to head back to the house to get Annie I texted her fast to let her know what's going on right now.

"_Annie you're bro is picking you up and taking you to Drake's house, so I can tell both you guys something I wanted to tell you for a while."_

"_Ok and are you ok you sounded worried in the text."_

"_No I'm not I'm just glad I can tell you guys this." _As I got into Drake's car we started to go to his house to wait for Jacob and Annie.

"So you're going to tell them you're psychic?" Drake asked me.

"Well I have to because if we tell them one part and not the other part they will ask questions."

"Are you going to tell them about me, Elena?"

"It's up to you, that's all yours to take, but it may be a good idea so their not all confused" I said as we got his house and I saw Jacob and Annie coming right up after us. I had them sit on the couch and both me and Drake we're standing looking at them.

* * *

Were you surprise on how Drake came right in time before something happen. Do you think that Alana and Drake will tell Jacob and Annie there secret or will she chicken out? Review-Annie


	11. Chapter 11

Here chapter 11 enjoy- Annie

* * *

"So are you going to tell us something or just look at us like that" Annie said.

"Drake you want to go first or do you want me to go?" I asked Drake.

"I'll go first. Jacob the thing you saw today, Emma is a turn psychic it was never suppose to happen and never should, but it was by accident I still regret it, I'm one psychic, but I'm a good one. Their are people like me that are mean and evil and Emma happens to be one of them because she kissed me. There is a legend that says there will be one child that will be able to see the dead and have her powers at an early age." Drake said as he looked at me to continue the story.

"I'm the girl in the story I'm suppose to free everyone, from everything. That's why I know what you guys are thinking and how I know when you're lying to me. I'm sooo sorry I never told you, but I had to keep it a secret from my parents because they thought I was crazy and sent me away. Both of you have to keep this between the 4 of us, if it gets out it's not going to be safe here. The reason Drake knows what I'm is because he is my guardian and before when I met him I didn't know so that's it how are you guys feeling." I said, but by the look on their faces they we're going to mad at me for a while till I looked over at Jacob and his face there was no emotion so I tried to read his thoughts when I heard his voice in my head.

"_Were you always able to do this?" _

"_Yes, but I never listen in on your thoughts." Jacob's face soften just a little._

"_I know why you couldn't tell me, but you knew how I felt about you that's the part I can't seem to get over."_

"_Well I didn't know till about 2 1/2 months ago. It was the first time I even looked inside your head, I swear I never looked in your head till 2 1/2 months ago."_

"_Fine, I believe you but we have to talk so after Drake leaves we can talk outside."_ Jacob sounded like he was mad and I couldn't blame him.

* * *

Do you think that Jacob was right to act like that and what do you think he's going to say to Drake. Review- Annie


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12 I'm no good at summary chapter so enjoy- Annie

* * *

When I saw his face again he was taking Drake outside to talk and I couldn't help myself to look and hear what they we're talking about. When I couldn't hear them I knew that Jacob told him to shield them both so I couldn't hear it and I look to Annie's face it was just shocked.

"Annie how are you taking this?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or hurt you didn't think I should know this."

"I never wanted to hurt you guys I just had to keep it a secret from everyone" I said as Jacob came in with Drake. Jacob was telling me to go outside so we can talk, but I feel like he's just going to be mad at me for not telling him.

"Drake told me everything." Jacob says right away.

"Told you what, about me not being able to tell you guys."

"That and why he went out with you, but he also said he was never suppose to have feelings for you. I just feel like I'm going to lose you because of him."

"You won't when are you going to know this. I know he was never suppose to go out with me, but it happen and that's why Emma is one of the bad guys."

"I will know it soon enough I'm just glad you just said that."

"Well it's true so am I forgiven or on border line?"

"I don't know come here and I'll tell you." Jacob said as I walked over to him and he kissed my head and I knew I was forgiven.

"You know Annie will be a lot more mad at you right?" Jacob asked as he kept me close.

"Ya I know. I just hope she not mad at me forever."

"She won't she's just shocked."

"I know how she feels, but at least that explains the dreams I've had since I was 5."

"Ya are you going to tell me about them?"

"Yes I will, but not here both of you guys had enough explaining for one day. I will tell you everything ' cause I trust you." I said as I looked in his eyes that I always thought were brown but were like a hazel color.

* * *

I thought the end of this chapter was cute left you hanging on it a little so find out what happens next- Annie


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought you had brown eyes?" I asked.

"No you have the big brown eyes that I love" Jacob said as he kissed me softly.

"I guess I'm forgiven then" I said while I was laughing just a little. As Jacob got me home I forgot my mom and dad were on a trip and Drake was suppose to watch the house and I have to tell Jacob or he'll never forgive me.

"I almost forgot to tell you my parents are out of town and Drake is watching me here" I said.

"Then I guess I'm staying here with you. We'll take turns I'll take the first one and the rest and Drake can watch outside the house."

"Not a good idea for you to be here, but you will have to ask Drake. I trust him enough to let him watch out for Emma."

"Ok come on then let's get you inside," Jacob said.

"Fine, but if you can't stay don't be mad ok. It's just Drake thinking what's best for me" I said as Drake met us in the living room.

"Hey what is Jacob here for?" Drake asked.

"He wants to stay here with me."

"Ok that's fine 'cause then I can watch the house and Jacob can see that your ok."

"That cool with me and also Elena that means movie night. Remember when we used to have those when we were little."

"Ya, but that was different from now" I said as I glared at Jacob.

"Ok well I'm going to stay outside and watch the house. Elena their will be a shield around the house so don't go outside. You can't get in or out unless I take it down myself."

"Ok got it Drake you can go and trust me we're just going to watch a movie" I said as Drake left and I could feel the shield up so I felt safe.

"What movie do you want to see since we are in here for a whole night?"

"I don't know, but we could watched Ted or some movie on lifetime?"

"I'm thinking we watch Ted." Jacob said as I put in the DVD in and sat on the couch next to Jacob. It felt like old times, but it did feel different because we are going out with each other, but it was a good different. I didn't know I fell asleep till I heard the door so I guessed that Drake came in to see if I was doing fine. I couldn't help, but listen in on them.


	14. Chapter 14

"So how is she Jacob?", Drake said.

"She's fine, just sleeping."

"Ok. Just to let you know Emma hasn't came anywhere near the house."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yes it is, but it might mean she's getting stronger and gaining control over her powers."

"So we have to be on high alert don't we?"

"Yes sadly it does. We just have to watch her a little more."

"Ok and morning Elena", Jacob said as I woke up.

"How did you know I was awake Jacob?"

"Your breathing changed it wasn't hard to notice. I'm surprise that Drake didn't say anything yet."

"I didn't even know do you have your shield up?" Drake asked.

"Yes I thought it would be a good idea so you can't read my mind."

"Ok well we better get ready for school" Jacob said as I left to go up to my room. I went outside onto the little balcony. It felt good just feeling the wind against my cheek as soon as I was outside looking at the sky I heard my favorite song "Catch my Breath" by Kelly Clarkson and I couldn't help but turn around and smile and Jacob.

"How did you remember this is my favorite?"

"'Cause I know you and you told me, but regarding that would you like to dance?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I would love to, but I think you have to start it from the beginning of the song."

"I know." Jacob said as he restarted the song and we were rocking back and forth. I could think anywhere I rather be than right here, right now. I was twirling so much that I was getting dizzy.

"You know we have to get to school right, Jacob?"

"I know just wait for the song to be over. Oh and if I never told you this, you look soo pretty today." Jacob said as I kissed him right when the chorus started.

"We better go we have christmas break in less them a week."

"Fine, but during christmas you owe me the rest of this dance."

"Trust me I will." As soon as we got to school it seemed empty, but then I figured because break is right around the corner no one would stay for that long. I was thinking of not coming today, but I was forced by Jacob, Drake, and Annie. I saw Annie right when I got my locker.

"Annie Blake where have you been?" I said

"I would ask the same thing. Ever since you started to go out with my brother I barely see you and your over my house all the time."

"Well I don't have any AP classes like you. It is good to see you though."

"Ya how about we just ditch today. I don't want to go to class and we can hang out all day."

"Ok I guess Jacob and Drake have to live with not watching me today. Oh let's go to the beach to our spot."

"Ok let's go before they see you leave and spoil my fun." We left right away, but I thought about what Annie said and she was right I haven't even talk to her once since I told her about everything. It was a long drive from the school to the beach spot we always go to. We had the music blaring so loud I didn't my phone beeped, but as soon as I saw who sent the text I knew I should have told him where I was going.

"_Where are you Elena. Drake and I are freaking out." Jacob texted._

"_Sorry I decide not to go to school, but I wanted to spend some time with your sister since I haven't talked to her since I told you guys everything." _

"_Fine just be safe ok, Elena. I care about you too much for anything bad to happen to you."_

"_I'll be fine and if Annie gets tired of me you can come along."_

"_Ok looking forward to that."_

"Hey who was that Elena?"

"Just your brother freaking out again."

"What is it this time."


	16. Chapter 16

"It's just about Emma, he thinks that she might hurt me because she getting stronger and gaining control over her powers."

"Well I would be too is it really ok if we hang out by the beach?"

"Ya trust me Annie, Emma wouldn't come near me until she knows she can beat me, but newsflash to her I'm getting stronger to." As we got to the beach it felt good not to worry about anything, but when Annie's teacher called she was busted unlike me who called in sick today. So I thought of calling Jacob, but truth is I wanted to be by myself, then my ring started to heat up so it was Drake. When Emma came around the rock I was stunned and since my phone was out I got Drake on speed dial and I knew he was listening.

"What are doing here Emma?"

"Oh you know since I saw Annie leave, so I thought it was a good time to talk to you."

"Ya well I'm all ears since you took all this time to finally get words out of your mouth."

"You took everything from me."

"No I didn't Emma, I didn't take anything."

"How about I name them since you have no idea what it is. One is taking my spot on cheerleading, two is making my look like an idiot in front of everyone, and last of all you took Drake away from me."

"You are delusional I dumped Drake because he lied to me. I didn't take you're spot on cheerleading you left, and I didn't make you look like an idiot."

"Emma just come with me ok. No one has to get hurt" Drake said as he came out of the rock with Jacob.

"Drake why did you bring Jacob here" I said not taking my eyes off of Emma.

"I wasn't going to let him leave without me," Jacob said.

"Oh ya you're going out with Jacob now," Emma said.

"Ya I guess you got your brain back or our you going to throw a temper tantrum" I said.

"You know what you have been a pain in the butt since you got here and I guess it time you knew who is older and stronger than you." Emma said.

"Trust me it's not you" Drake said.

"No Drake you're wrong, but maybe I should show you how strong I am" Emma said.

"No you will go now Emma. Gone!", I said as she disappeared from sight.

"How did you do that Elena?" Drake asked.

"I don't know I just thought of Emma being gone and she was gone, but she'll be back."

"I know she will be back it's part of the legend everyone talks about" Drake said.

"Wait where is Jacob. Please tell me he was next to Emma when I said for her to be gone. Drake where is he, where is Jacob." I started to worry because I didn't know how I got Emma to disappeared or how to bring Jacob back.


	17. Chapter 17

"He was going to stop her when you got her away. I'm not sure where you wanted her to go and I don't know how you did anything."

"So I may never see my boyfriend ever again. Emma is going to use his safety against me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. We'll get him back Elena." Drake realized that I might cry on the spot. I felt like crying I just wanted Jacob back before christmas. Drake drove me home and I was glad my parents we're still away on their trip and I ran straight to my room and I could feel the shield up so I knew Drake put it up. As soon as I stopped crying I went right to bed. All I could think about was hoping Jacob was safe and wasn't in danger. As soon as my head hit the pillow all I could dream about was having Jacob back here and safe. I know I shouldn't have told him everything I just put him in more danger than he was in before.

I didn't know if it was my imagination but it sounded like someone was in my room, but then I thought that was impossible because Drake put the shield up. When I heard something fall on the floor that's when I knew someone got passed the shield and Drake should know that someone got in. I got up and I couldn't believe who it was when Drake got through the door.

"How did you do that Elena?" Drake said as soon as he saw Jacob in my room.

"I don't know how I did that" I said while I still looked shocked on what just happen.

"Elena are you ok you look like you're going to cry" Jacob said.

"I might but where did you go I thought I'd never see you again" I said as I got a big hung from Jacob and cried a little on his shirt.

"Hey I'm right here Elena," Jacob said as he tilted my chin up and kissed me gently.

"I should go, Elena sleep I'll put the shield again just don't think of anyone else. I don't want to come barging in again ok."

"Got it Drake and besides the one thing I did think of is right here and I'm glad about," I said as Drake left and I went to bed with Jacob by my side.

"I'm glad your here, it makes having Christmas with your parents that much easier."

"Your not getting nervous are you. My parents already love you like I do it not that hard to love you."

"You sure and it's the first time you said that you love me."

"Is that a bad thing Elena?"

"No it's a good thing I love you too," I said as I fell asleep, but I was glad that Christmas was tomorrow and I was going to spend it with Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

As I got up I could see Jacob went down the hall to the spare room so I can change and we could head off to his parents house. I was just walking down the stairs when I got a voice inside my head and I knew it was Jacob trying to talk to me.

"_Ya Jake I'm almost down the stairs."_

"_I know I just wanted to say that you look really pretty."_

"_How do you know what I'm wearing. You haven't seen me yet."_

"_Doesn't mean I didn't look at the dress."_

"_You didn't, you looked when I fell asleep didn't you."_

"_Ya I did, but the blue looks really good on you." _As I got down the stairs I saw Jacob in a suit so it was a first for me seeing him in one.

"So I was right the blue does goes with you."

"Ya you we're so lets get going before your parents start calling you to get you're but over."

"Good idea, but first one quick kiss," Jake said as he kiss me under the mistletoe. We got in the car as soon as Jake ended the kiss. The drive wasn't long, but I was getting really nervous even though I knew his parents loved me already, I was still getting nervous.

We got to his house and Annie open the door she was really glad to see me walk through first she almost shut the door on her brother.

"It's good you see Elena," Ms. Blake said.

"You to Ms. Blake, "I said but Jacob could tell I was really nervous still and grabbed my hand so I wouldn't be nervous.

"You'll be fine Elena, they already love you like you're their own daughter" Jacob whispered in my ear making me feel a little better.

"Jacob, Elena good to see you like always so I'm guessing this is meet the parents," Mr. Blake said.

"Ya it is dad so be nice I really like this one

"Wait there we're more girls than me to meet your parents," I looked at him suspiciously.


	19. Chapter 19

"No there wasn't any I just like you a lot and dad likes to embarrass me."

"I knew that I thought I might have some fun with it," I said as I high fived Jacob's dad.

"You we're in on it aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"No I just saw an opportunity and couldn't miss it," I said as I was smiling and was thinking I guess I had nothing to worry about anything.

"Ok you guys can go outside by the pool and do what you guys do every year, just remember Jacob we are watching," Ms. Blake said.

"Thanks mom" Jacob yelled at his mom as we got outside. As we all walked outside it was so peaceful out here with all the stars and the moon out just for tonight.

"You know Drake is going to be here in a couple of minutes right," Annie said.

"Ya I know, but he stays away from Elena. No offence Annie, but he can get close to you just not my girlfriend."

"Funny Jacob and you can tell him the rules because he right over there with Elena." I see Jacob walking over since I was talking to Drake when Annie was arguing with my boyfriend.

"Hey Drake, there are some rules you'll have to go by", Jacob said right when he dragged Drake away so I wouldn't hear him.

"So Annie what do you think you're brother talking to Drake about?"

"Something about having Drake not getting too close you."

"Really you have be kidding?"

"Nope he told me first. This is not my brother, but it is good to see he does have a heart."

"Ya it's a good change and it really funny he's protective of me. So what movie did you get for our annual Christmas movie Annie."

"Well I had to give the picking of the movie to my brother so you will have to ask him."

"Fine don't give anything away, but I can still use my powers to find out for myself."

"I know you could but you won't. Here comes Jacob and Drake, so brother what movie did you pick."

"I picked Rise of the Guardian. It is a little kiddy movie, but it fits perfectly with our lives since we learned about all this not too long ago." Jacob and me sat on the couch since we didn't want Drake or Annie looking at what we we're doing, so they sat below us. We were lucky enough that Annie made 2 sets of popcorn so we each had a set. After the movie all I could do was sit and lean up against Jacob even though I was freezing a little.

"Oh Elena before I take you home here, merry Christmas."

"Jacob what did you get?" I asked as soon as I saw the heart necklace I was speechless.

"This... is beautiful where did you get this Jake?"

"Well I knew you liked it when Annie and you went shopping."

"You were there weren't you. I thought someone was following us. Can you help me put it on."

"It would be my pleasure", Jacob said as he help me put on the necklace he gave and it landed right in between my breasts.

"It's so pretty Jacob", I said as I was still holding it.

"Well it looks good, now lets get you home when do your parents and Avery come back?"

"I think tonight maybe tomorrow. Annie are you spending the night with me?", I yelled over to Annie.

"Ya let me get my things and we can get going." Annie went to go get her things and I could see that Jacob wanted to stay with me.

"Jake I haven't had any time with my own friend your sister."

"Fine, I know Annie misses you and all I've done was hog you so, have some fun just not too much fun."


	20. Chapter 20

"I'll be good ok Jake. Oh since Annie is coming with Drake will take Annie and me home."

"Ok just make sure to call me if anything happens and I also mean anything about Emma."

"I will, but I have to go bye." I kissed him and left with Annie and Drake. It seem like the longest ride to house ever, even Annie can feel it, so I guess I wasn't the only one. As soon as we got to my house I saw I head one miss call on the home phone so I thought it was mom, and dad saying they'll be late, but when I played it I was shocked to hear Emma's voice.

"_Hey Elena I'm guessing you're missing something of yours. Well just to make sure you're not wondering who it is, I'll give you a hint say hi boyfriend," _and she hung up I was mentally freaking out, but I was stunned on the outside. Even on the look on Annie's and Drake's face said it can't be, but I grabbed my phone and texted Jacob.

"_Please tell me you're ok." _I got a reply quick.

"_Have you heard the message, now if you want your boyfriend back come to the cliffs and come alone."_

"Guys I have to go, if I don't she'll kill Jacob." They didn't like the look on my faced.

"Not by yourself, you're not. He's my brother and means a lot to me even if we fight." Annie said.

"Annie you can't this is between Emma and Elena. I trust you Elena, but I'll be close by." Drake said as I left right away I could just think what Emma is doing to Jacob. I couldn't handle the way my hand was shaking and when I had the cliffs in my site I jumped out of the car. Emma was looking at her wrist like she was timing me.

"Ok Emma what do you want from me."

"Oh Elena, why the rush we have plenty of time."

"Just get to the point."

"Fine give me you're necklace."

"No and why would you want it anyway it has nothing to do with any powers."

"Wait let me get your boyfriend out here so he can tell you the truth." Emma brought Jacob out and he looked trashed.

"There is powers in that necklace, Drake helped me pick it out for you . He said that it would help your powers and help keep control." Jacob said.

"Why are you telling me know..." I was cut off by Emma laughing as Jacob was over the cliffs in a box.

"Now where we're we, oh that's right the necklace Elena."

"No you'll have to kill me first," I said as a sword popped into my hand.

"I guess we have our weapons then." She swung first and missed me by an inch, I was really hoping Drake didn't meant it when he said it was up to only me. I tried to swing back, but all I got we her hair and she wasn't happy about that.

"You'll pay." When Emma said that I knew I could beat her, but not by playing swords when I dropped mine and Drake and Annie came up.


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing Elena?" Annie said.

"I know what I'm doing just get Jacob." They just stood there like I didn't say anything, but then I figured out I was a good 5 feet off the ground. This was going to end once and for all. I was speaking so loud that Emma just stood there.

"Emma this was not suppose to happen, so by me and only me will you give me your life in place of all the ones you hurt."

"How did you know that?"

"I already saw it, I'm the chosen one," I said and she was gone and Jacob was on the ground.

"Elena are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Ya it's all over now," I said as we left the cliffs, but all I did was hold onto my necklace. As we left Jacob was on my side and I looked over to Drake and I knew this wasn't over.

* * *

So that was my destiny story there will be a squeal so be on the look out for that one. Also making a new story so look out for it to thaxs for reading- Annie


End file.
